Current solutions for sun protection on vehicle glass consist mainly of protective covers such as sun visors, side/rear window sunshades, luggage covers, etc. These covers are generally located on a relatively fixed position in the interior of the vehicle and are manually operated, for example by folding or pull-release. Similarly, some current solutions for sun protection on a sunroof system consist of a mechanical roller blind system which is often motorized. These roller blind systems typically have several components, for example an electric motor, a frame system, a drive system and a textile roller curtain and these components require a large packing volume, i.e. they occupy a significant portion of the interior of the roof. Furthermore they induce weight-, costs- and quality issues. There is consequently an incentive to improve the sun protection in the vehicle and additionally it would be desirable for customers and consequently manufacturers to provide larger panoramic roofs as an option.
There are in both the vehicle industry and in infrastructure examples of sunshades comprised in the glass in the form of particles that change the transparency of the glass at the application of an electric current. There is also transparent electrochromic coated glass available that change the transparency of the glass by applying a voltage to a conducting layer of the glass to initiate a solid state reaction over the coated layer of the glass. Despite that there are electrical sunscreens already available, these solutions are sometimes complex in the construction, offer only basic sunshading function and may be slow to react. Also, they tend to be complicated to operate. It would therefore be desirable to additionally present a more adaptable sunscreen which is intuitive to control.